Submissão
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Só feche os olhos e relaxe." Mas ele decididamente não estava no controle. .:30cookies:. - GaaraxOC


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. É óbvio. Alguém realmente acha que eu sou o Kishimoto? Mas a Aurora é de minha autoria, portanto ela é MINHA.

* * *

Gaara caminhava pela rua. Suas narinas ardiam, ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue doce de mulher por ali. Olhou em volta. A rua estava cheia. Ele não podia distinguir de onde vinha _aquele_ cheiro.

"Irritante. Odeio pessoas em excesso. É extremamente confuso.", ele murmurou.

O olhar parou em uma mulher de costas pra o local onde ele estava. Os cabelos caíam lisos pela costa até acima da cintura.

Quando ia chegando perto dela, Gaara se perguntou o porquê de a mulher estar parada lá, ela parecia extremamente calma para uma rua movimentada daquelas. Mas não era a função dele saber o motivo das emoções de suas vítimas, afinal, elas eram somente suas _vítimas_. Ele, geralmente, não se preocupava com isso desde que a refeição e o sexo fossem bons o suficiente. Quando chegou bem perto, sentiu que ela exalava um perfume bem suave de lírios que ardia em suas narinas de olfato apurado.

Com uma velocidade maior que a de uma pessoa normal, Gaara esbarrou levemente na moça, derrubando sua bolsa.

"Oh, desculpe-me. Acho que isso é seu.", ele disse, pegando o objeto do chão.

Ela se virou e os cabelos caíram para frente dos ombros. Gaara reparou que os olhos dela tinham uma sagacidade fora do normal e uma profundidade intimidadora.

"Ah, obrigada.", ela respondeu, pegando a bolsa da mão dele.

Gaara reparou que ela tinha um leve sotaque francês ou inglês, ele não sabia bem definir.

"Você parece com frio."

Estratégias de conquista de Sabaku no Gaara entrando em ação.

"Não, a noite está boa.", ela o cortou, em tom gélido.

Gaara se irritou ao ver a moça lhe dar as costas. Não era comum uma mulher _não_ cair de amores por ele logo no primeiro momento.

"Quer uma companhia até em casa? Não é bom uma mulher andar sozinha à noite."

A moça se virou. As sobrancelhas franzidas. A voz ríspida.

"Eu posso me virar sozinha, obrigada."

"Tem certeza?", Gaara insistiu.

Ele bem podia sair dali e procurar outra mulher, mas _alguma coisa_ o segurava junto dela.

"Olha, eu tive um dia péssimo. Eu não preciso que um cara irritante fique falando comigo, porra!", dizendo isto, ela deu as costas para ele novamente, numa clara indicação de que não queria mais conversa nenhuma.

Ela, com certeza, tinha a personalidade forte e era estrangeira. Nenhuma japonesa educada pelos padrões tradicionais falaria um palavrão daquele modo.

Gaara soltou um muxoxo de superioridade. Ele não iria correr atrás dela. A idiota que se fodesse, ele poderia arrumar outra mulher para saciar a fome. Mulheres bonitas eram o que não faltava por ali.

Quando Gaara já estava há alguns metros de distância, ouviu uma voz feminina gritar e logo depois sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro.

Era a garota que ele estivera conversando.

"Espere! Desculpe-me, eu fui mal-educada sem você fazer nada."

Gaara observou os olhos sinceros dela faiscarem na sua direção. A mulher parecia estar sinceramente arrependida. Ela ainda conservava a mão de unhas pintadas em seu ombro.

"Tudo bem, mas eu só te perdôo se você aceitar jantar comigo."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Como eu vou saber que você não é um maníaco que vai me seqüestrar e estuprar?"

Gaara riu de canto.

"Isso eu não tenho como provar, mas acredite: eu não vou fazer nenhuma das duas coisas."

A mulher sorriu e, jogando o cabelo para o lado, pegou o braço que Gaara lhe estendia e ambos saíram andando.

"Como é seu nome, donzela?"

"Donzela, hein? Bom, meu nome real não te interessa. Pode me chamar de Aurora."

"É um belo pseudônimo. Seus olhos brilham como o Sol na aurora..."

"Que ridículo.", Aurora franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu o nariz "E o seu nome, qual é?"

"Gaara"

"Ótimo, estamos devidamente apresentados. Posso escolher o restaurante?"

**x.X.x **

Por motivos óbvios, Gaara não tocou na comida. Aurora tampouco. A salada que ela escolhera continuou intacta no prato. Ela só bebera duas taças do vinho mais caro do cardápio, enquanto observava Gaara por cima da borda da taça, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos.

"O que pretende fazer depois do jantar?", Aurora quebrou o silêncio, encarando Gaara com olhos insinuantes, enquanto sacudia a taça de vinho.

"Talvez...", ele começou, decidido, mas logo mudou de idéia ao ver os olhos dela "O que você sugere?"

Gaara não sabia bem porque, mas Aurora não parecia o mesmo tipo de garota que ele normalmente sugava sangue. Aurora parecia ser mais forte e exercia um controle sobrenatural sobre ele. Gaara nunca aceitava sugestões de mulheres.

Aurora levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita.

"Eu estou hospedada num hotel perto daqui. Quer _conversar_ um pouco lá?"

Aurora deu uma ênfase desnecessária à palavra "conversar", como se dissesse "qualquer coisa, _menos_ conversar".

"O que você quiser, Aurora."

**x.X.x**

A mão de Gaara descia suavemente dos seios dela até os joelhos, causando arrepios por todo o corpo de Aurora. Ela arranhava as costas dele, deixando marcas.

Um gemido. Dois gemidos.

A boca insistente dela trilhou um caminho de mordidas do tórax até o pescoço dele.

"Aurora..."

Uma risadinha feminina baixa.

Ele ofegou. Ela gemeu.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele pressionados contra os dela, a língua gelada traçando movimentos voluptuosos com a língua quente. O movimento de vai-e-vem dos corpos suados era rápido e preciso.

Gaara gemeu mais alto quando sentiu uma corrente elétrica de prazer passar pelo seu corpo. Ela gemeu também quando sentiu seu corpo cansado desabar sobre o dele.

**x.X.x**

A luz da Lua batia nos dois corpos nus sobre os lençóis azuis.

Por mais que suas necessidades carnais estivessem satisfeitas, ele ainda tinha sede. E ele queria o sangue _dela_.

Gaara observou os olhos de Aurora se fecharem. Ele não sabia se ela estava adormecendo ou apenas perdendo-se em pensamentos, mas resolveu que aquele era o momento certo.

Aproximou a boca do pescoço branco e exposto pela luz do luar. Ela deve ter sentido o hálito quente dele sobre sua pele, porque abriu os olhos e murmurou.

"Gaara?"

"Só feche os olhos e relaxe, Aurora.", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Os olhos penetrantes se fecharam vagarosamente, em um raro momento de obediência. Ele sentia que ela estava cedendo aos seus encantos vampíricos. Finalmente.

Gaara inspirou com força. O cheiro do perfume de lírios ainda estava lá, mas mais forte do que da última vez, porque agora ela estava mais perto. E um resquício de stress, talvez trazido por pensamentos que Aurora pudesse estar tendo...ou talvez pela apreensão do que Gaara poderia fazer.

Os olhos esverdeados de Gaara ficaram avermelhados e com as pupilas estreitas e ele cravou os caninos na jugular de Aurora. Primeiro, ele rasgou a pele dela com delicadeza, mas quando sentiu as primeiras gotas de sangue tocarem seus lábios, a sede se intensificou e ele não se importou mais com delicadezas...tudo o que ele queria era matar sua fome com o sangue _dela_. Ele apertava os braços dela, na pressa de conseguir mais sangue, deixando profundas marcas roxas em sua pele.

Gaara percebeu um espasmo involuntário dela, por causa da dor, cravando as unhas nas costas nuas dele.

Ele podia sentir muito sangue doce fluindo para sua boca, matando sua fome, logo ele iria sentir a vida dela se esvaindo junto com o sangue...era uma pena ter aquela vida perdida.

Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram. _Vida perdida?_

Com um esforço descomunal de sua parte, Gaara tirou os caninos do pescoço da moça e olhou-a...talvez ela ainda pudesse ser salva. Aurora lançou um último olhar curioso para ele, antes que seu corpo pálido e exangue caísse desfalecido sobre os lençóis, com um leve suspiro.

**x.X.x**

Gaara continuou olhando para o corpo sem vida deitado nos lençóis. Ela era bonita demais. Gaara nunca costumava ficar olhando suas vítimas depois que elas morriam. Ele só ia embora, mas Aurora não era como as outras. Gaara tornara-se submisso a ela, obedecendo ao que ela pedia. Isso não era normal. Mas Aurora também não era normal.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto de hotel com estrondo atrás de si, deixando o cadáver deitado na mesma posição de antes. A manhã tinha perdido o seu fulgor, finalmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, o tema está completamente implícito aqui (quem quiser realmente entender, dá uma olhadinha no dicionário no sinônimo de aurora XD). Essa fic realmente é uma coisa esquisita, porque ela era uma fic de Karin. Sim, uma RenxOC. Mas eu trabalhei tanto nela que acabou saindo uma GaaraxOC. Totalmente diferente da primeira versão.

Eu ainda escrevo alguma coisa de Karin. Ah, escrevo.

**30cookies**

**Set Primavera**

**Tema 17. Manhã**


End file.
